


Thinking of You

by Goodbye Moonlight (WiggleWorm)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Irondad, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Tonys POV, oof ouch my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/Goodbye%20Moonlight
Summary: After the events of Infinity war and A4, Tony Stark is left to live his life as he pleases. But what about Peter?





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> me, laying in bed w a cold, in my oversized snoopy sweatshirt + flower shorts, freezing to death and overheating at the same time: it is Time.
> 
> this is an alternate to my previous fic, Missing You, [which can be found here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998684)
> 
> For YOU, Lilybelle_12321!  
> im happy you suggested this cuz Got DANG this was a great big hurt
> 
> anyways, prompt used: Lost
> 
> -!I do not own Marvel nor any of the characters used in this work!-

Thanos had made a great big mess, and now it was their job to fix it, as always. 

And fix it they did. 

 

\----

 

Tony wandered the halls of his penthouse, not really looking for anything specific, just looking to see what was going on in the world.

The Avengers finally made up and got back together (unlike The Beatles), and were working together again, and they had finally come to an agreement on the Accords.

But now that everything was settled and done, what was Tony to do? All arguments were settled, the planet was safe again, he  _ could _ go down and work in the labs, but as of late working on any kind of tech had been bittersweet…

So here he was, staring out the large bay windows of one of his smaller penthouses that he had in New York.

After it was all said and done, Tony had decided that it was time he put away his suit and retire for good, after more than ten years of fighting. The team and SHIELD had been more than a little mad at him for his decision, but he just couldn’t keep doing this to himself anymore, he couldn’t take losing everything over and over again, and decided that he was going to keep what he had, and keep it as far from harms way as he could.

Pepper and him finally got married, he had that family that he thought he always wanted, but he still felt an empty slot in his chest at the thought that his family was complete. Because, he knew, really, that it wasn’t. Not without a certain wall-crawler there by his side to join in on the party.

So, with this in mind, Tony decided that he needed to go see Peter. He really should have done it sooner, but the more he thought about it, the more he got anxious at the thought of speaking with him again. He hadn’t visited the boy since a while after the ordeal with Thanos, and to tell the truth, he missed the kid.

Tony left before he could psych himself out of going, and drove himself to see Peter.  
  
  


\----

 

The cemetery was modest, really, much more tame than Tony would have got for himself for the public's viewing. It was nice, fenced in, quiet. 

Tony walked down the winding walkway, coming up to a weather worn headstone with the name ‘Benjamin Parker’ chiseled into it, it had a picture of a small family, and a handful of flowers in front of it. Beside it was a second tombstone, reading ‘Peter Parker’. His having more in front than his uncle, including multiple bouquets of flowers, stuffed animals, Lego sets, letters, and three pictures. Tony had a print of all three of those pictures framed, at least one set in all of his homes. 

One picture showed peter when he was younger, sitting between his aunt and uncle. Peter looked to be about 12 in the picture, his face lit up in that bright smile he’d always pull.

The second picture, taken in his sophomore year of high school, was of him and his academic decathlon team holding a large trophy, the photo taken right after they had won a tournament. 

The third picture, and likely Tony's favorite, was taken by Peter himself. He had taken it after Tony had asked him to join in on a special scouting mission. In the picture, you could see that Peter was still wearing his Spider-Man suit, but had taken off the mask. Beside his, was Tony Stark, in his full Iron Man suit, but without the head. Tony could still remember that day. They both had been ruffled, but still had fun together nonetheless. 

Tony sat down in front of the headstone and took out his phone, pulling up a hologram of notes and model designs of new hero gear.

“Hey Pete. I was testing some new web fluid for you today, I think you would like it...” 

**Author's Note:**

> i rly like the idea that tony still makes things for pete even after hes gone ;u;
> 
> ok so for things i didn't fit in: peter never undusted after the snap, and no matter how hard he tried, tony couldnt fix it, it just wasnt working. after tony realized that he couldnt get pete back, he sat w May and decided that they would tell the world that Peter was Spiderman, so people started leaving him things at his grave because Spiderman had saved them or they were just a fan or what be it.


End file.
